


Simmering Ice

by T_WolfXD



Series: A Dance to Forget [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, M/M, Pining, Sequel, and idiots, but more emphasis on the first, dumb pining, not canon whatsoever, oh god they're still scared, read my tumblr for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD
Summary: Sequel to A Dance to Forget.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Phone Guy, Purple Guy/Mike Schmidt
Series: A Dance to Forget [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032261
Kudos: 10





	Simmering Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Also posted to my tumblr, find more info about my works there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fnaficsfordays

His breath steamed in the air as he stared out into the bright area, squinting against the white blanketing the clearing. The delicate, layering flakes of cold had stopped falling, yet now they all crunched underneath his shoes as he stepped through.

“Large snowfall.” Scott glanced out after him from the doorway, face creased in a slight frown. “The cold season’s moving in faster than expected. We’ll definitely be closed up for a day or two if this keeps up.”

“I’m guessing that includes today.” Michael shifted, glancing at the prints he’d left in the snow. “The animatronics know, right?”

“Of course we do!” He flinched at the cheerful chirp, whirling around to see Chica making her way into the outside. “Ooh, that’s _chill_.”

“You should probably get back inside. Your joints might lock up.” He warned. “The others can-”

“No need to get your beak in a twist, Mike! This is quite lovely.” She gushed, eyes bright and a warm hum coming from within. “We’ve been spending the past few weeks just heating up over all the nights! This is just what we needed.”

“Speak for yourself, Chi.” Another voice rumbled through the entrance, brown ears twitching with apprehension. The blue eyes blinked from the kitchen tiles, Freddy’s arms slightly crossed. “That could get nasty easily. I’m not going out there myself, and I’d suggest you don’t stay for too long.”

“I know what I’m doing, silly! You worry too much.” She giggled. “But what’s the harm? If no kiddens are going to be around today, why not loosen up? Have some fun?”

“Could get on wi’ that myself!” A more hearty voice echoed into the outside, long ears bouncing with each step. “Foxy ain’t keen on joinin’ either, but this seems like fun!”

“Where do you plan on going?” Scott raised an eyebrow. “There’s nothing but a forest out there.”

“But a _snowy_ forest.”

“...If you insist.”

Michael bit his lip as he scanned the trees. It did feel kind of nice to step in the snow, feeling the light chill through his jacket. It wasn’t terribly cold for himself, at least. The skies were bright gray with clouds, the low noise of the distant breeze filling the air. “We could just have a day off.” He suggested, glancing back. “Whoever wants to have a bit of time outside can just stick together and come back when we’re done. No big deal.”

“Sounds like a fair plan to me.” Freddy leaned back with the chuckle. “As long as you don’t blame me for anything going badly.”

“Oh, hush! We’ll be fine. As long as we stick together.” She lightly swatted him with her wing. “Michael’s been out here before, remember?”

He stiffened slightly at the reminder. Suddenly the air felt colder, sinking deeper into his skin. “...Yeah.”

“I’ll get Jeremy. See what he wants.” Scott mumbled, turning back. “Shouldn’t take much longer than a few minutes.”

“It’s just snow, silly bird! We won’t freeze _that_ soon.” Chica giggled. “You’re alright, Mike? You don’t have to stay out if it’s too cold-”

“N-No, it’s… I’m fine. Not the cold.” He assured, inwardly swallowing. “Just… yeah. We’ll wait to see what the others want to do.”

“Couldja imagine, though? Gettin’ into a snowfight out here? ” Bonnie tilted his head. “Freddy’d take us inside immediately if we showed up with it in our joints, no ifs or buts. That bear could do with a little less worrying, y’know.”

“Eh, worrying’s the only thing he ever gets up to.” Michael chuckled, rolling out the stiffness in his shoulders. “He _is_ the technical lead animatronic, after all.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t sit back some days!” Bonnie rolled his eyes, arms crossed. “I think it’s that microphone of his. He’s gotta stop carrying it around on shifts. Gets into your head. Not like I always got my guitar on after shows!”

“But microphones _do_ weigh a lot less…”

The quiet murmur made him freeze, head slowly turning back around. Vincent was leaning across the railing of the back door. A light-tipped smile was on his lips, a thoughtfulness in his gaze. For a moment they made eye contact, but it brushed by in less than a second as Michael immediately dropped it.

“So what? Ain’t got any less meaning.” The rabbit animatronic hadn’t taken any notice of that brief moment. “Might be easy to forget, sure, but still. Ya need _balance_.”

“Freddy does what Freddy likes. And so do we.” Chica chided, wing falling to her side. “Coming with us, Vince?”

“Heading out into the forest, right?” He tugged the jacket closer around his shoulders, stepping into the snow besides them. “This won’t last forever. It’d be nice.”

“Exactly!” She giggled. “We can warm up inside whenever. But these days only happen in winter!”

“Mmm. And for once I won’t be the only one that stands out in broad daylight.” His slight grin was still there, but there was the barest hint of it falling as he got closer. “Who are we waiting on?”

“Scott and Jeremy for a response. Well, probably just Jeremy, but…” Chica’s beak curved into a smirk. “Scott’s definitely going to tag along with what he says.”

“Well, there ain’t nothin’ more romantic than a walk out in the snow-”

“I know that! Those birdbrains know that!” She giggled. “The only question is if they’re willing. It’s just as romantic to huddle up in warmth, Bon.”

“We’re finding out in a few moments, aren’t we?” Vincent shrugged. “Though, I doubt Jeremy would be one to waste the moment.”

His voice wasn’t cold. Not even empty. Or a mask to cover up something underneath. Just… distant.

Michael wished he could have felt distant too.

Rapid footsteps alerted him to the pair of figures stepping through the door, both wearing small smiles. Scott’s was shy and half-hidden, but Jeremy beamed at all the others with a hopeful energy.

“It looks amazing out here.” He murmured, hands clasped with Scott’s. “How deep is it?”

“Solid. It’ll probably last for hours, at least.” Michael took a step towards the forest. “We’re going?”

“Yeah. It’s only Foxy and Freddy staying back.” Scott raked back his tufts of spiked hair, eyes betraying more anxiety than his partner’s. “Let’s just get going.”

“Called it.” Chica whispered as they started walking through the trees, only in range of Michael and Bonnie. “Told you he was going to play sweet.”

“Oh, come on. We knew that a while ago.”

“Still.”

Their footsteps grew crisp as they made their way through the shadows of the branches, shoes falling on both snow and dried leaves underneath. It was a beautiful sight, really, the smallest drops of snow still falling from the branches that held their cloud-like flakes. Though most of the trees had long lost their leaves to the changing seasons, a few evergreens here and there still held on, dark green and glowing white layered upon each other.

The two animatronics walked out in front, chatting with one another as their gazes darted around the woods. Michael stood behind them, then came Scott and Jeremy, and Vincent bringing up the rear. He didn’t dare glance back, not even for a moment.

“Hey, look!” The call made him stiffen up even more, head snapping up. The two animatronics were running forward, feet pounding against the ground as they darted towards a break in the trees. “It’s frozen over!”

“What?” He blinked, pace quickening to join them. Indeed, the area spread out into a clearing, with a silver-blue sheen of ice wide across. Glancing at it, he could see it was a natural pond- small flecks of dirt and leaves still poked out from the mostly smooth surface. It seemed to be completely frozen, or at least not deep, with how opaque it looked.

With a delighted chirp, Chica took a step onto it, wings flapping with delight as she started to slide. “Look! It’s ice!”

“Careful!” Scott warned, narrowing his eyes. “It might not hold your weight-”

“No, it’s fine. She’s going to be fine.” Michael’s lips irked into a slight smile. “It’s not nearly deep enough to do anything if it cracks. Besides, most if not all of it’s ice. There’s little water underneath, and it’s spread out wide. The animatronics will be fine.”

“...You’re absolutely certain? How do you know?”

“Trust me. It’s fine.” He repeated. “And… logic.”

Scott’s eye twitched slightly at his last response, but he turned away. By the time Michael looked back, Bonnie had joined her on the ice, both giggling with glee as they stumbled on the frozen ground.

With a frown, he did step nearer, feeling his shoes glide on the surface. “But do be careful, though.” He warned, catching up to them. “We don’t want one of you to fall. That could hurt for a while, and Freddy’d throw the hugest fit.”

“I’d like to see _him_ try and get out on here.” Chica retorted, beak in a smirk. “We’re not that delicate! Have some faith in us, we’ve been able to survive this long.”

“I know you’re not. That’s why I went with you into the forest.” He chuckled. A flash of purple made him glance over. “Slipping over there, Bon.”

“I’ve got bigger feet then both of you!” The rabbit’s ears waved wildly as he wobbled, knees trembling as he fought to keep balance. “Ack- jeez!”

“Turn them outwards.” He instructed, setting a light hand on his arm. “Outwards. Wider- there you go. Better.”

Bonnie gave a breezy chuckle as he slowly regained control, chest rattling with a sigh of relief. “That _definitely_ would have had Freddy running over.”

“Mmm, but if he did, both of you would fall over.” His remark got a giggle out of Chica, gripping the ice firmly in her talons.

“Guess I’m glad to not have paws, then.” Her eyes glittered as she watched him. “Even without claws, you’re a natural!”

Michael flushed slightly, glancing down at his shoes. His heels spun into a halt on the ice as he thought about his next words carefully. “It’s nothing.” A small shrug as memories began to resurface. “Just… logic.”

“Logic that Scott apparently doesn’t have.” Bonnie snorted. “Speaking of the others- hey! Where did they go?”

His eyes darted over to where he was looking. Indeed, the only one left over there was Vincent, seemingly staring off into the distant trees. At his loud question, he glanced over.

“Went off into the forest on a walk!” He called back. “Said they’d get back later.”

“Of course.” Chica snickered. “Well, we won’t be bothering them any time soon. Come on and join us!”

“Would if I knew how to without falling!” A forced chuckle to his words. “Even if I’m not made of metal, I don’t think I’d be able to keep my balance.”

“I’ll go get you over! Just a couple of steps.” Bonnie eagerly began to walk back towards the edge, feet still splayed open. He glanced back at Michael for a moment, ears pricked. “Am I doing it right?”

A small snort of amusement, grateful for the distraction. “Good enough.”

He moved from side to side on the pond, feet absentmindedly looping around as they got closer. He was too nervous to notice Chica concentrating on his movements, gaze crossed in intense interest.

“How do you get that to work?” She tilted her bright yellow head. “Back and forth and back and forth…”

“Oh, well-” He swallowed, glancing down at his feet. “Just a… little something. I don’t know if it would work with your-”

“No, no! I want to try it.” She insisted, eyes shining. “It looks pretty.”

Michael bit his lip. “Well… let’s see. Look at your feet?”

“Mhm?”

“Start pushing off, _lightly_ , towards one side. Both of them.” He muttered. “Once you feel like you’ve gone far enough, come to a stop. You can just use your talons.”

“Hmm…” She did as instructed, wobbling slightly as she stared down. “Now what?”

“Same thing back.” He chuckled. “Movement itself is pretty simple when you’re not scared of falling.”

Chica frowned as she did so, sliding back and forth. “It’s still not the same as the way you did it.”

“Well…” He shifted. “It takes a bit of time. Sure, grace is nice, but first you have to know the general movement. This is just what I d- what I came up with here. Just don’t fall.”

Before she could ask further questions, vibrations in the ice alerted them to Bonnie and Vincent, having fully crossed back over. The former looked immensely proud of himself, ears straight up in the ear as he beamed.

“I didn’t fall at all!” He cheerfully exclaimed, feet still in the same position. “Just like you said. It works!”

“Wouldn’t have told you if it didn’t.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Still don’t get how you haven’t taken a single stumble.” Vincent muttered, hand solidly grasped on the rabbit’s arm. His eyes darted around the ground, anxiety clear in his silver irises. “Ice skating is _not_ my specialty.”

He gave a small shrug. “It’s okay.”

“If it’s okay for _you_ , then it’s terrible to us!” Chica giggled. “Come on, why don’t you show Vincent what to do? Maybe I’ll have gotten down this slidey-thing by then.”

“I- W-Well, it-”

“Slidey thing?” Bonnie rushed over. “Ooh, what slidey thing?”

Vincent, having lost his grip, gave a small yelp as the animatronic moved, stumbling. Quickly, Michael surged around, propping him up with the edge of his shoulder.

“Jesus.” He gave an embarrassed chuckle, glancing at the two of them. “They lose focus just as fast as the kids.”

“Sometimes.” He muttered, inwardly swallowing. “...I guess we could just-”

“Can I try and teach him it?” Chica cut through his quiet words, head tilted. “The slidey thing? I won’t fall down, I promise!”

“I- Y-Yeah. Sure.” He took in a deep breath. “Come on, let’s just… go over here.”

“If I can get anywhere on this pond, sure.” He still looked very uncertain, barely taking a step by the time Michael was beginning to drift. “...Is there any way that’s easier to do this?”

He halted, lips pressing into a thin line. There was, but… he couldn’t do that. Surely he couldn’t.

“I guess so.”

Yet with those three words, he found himself turning back, sliding closer. Very carefully, without an inch of eye contact, he grasped his hands in his own, giving the smallest pull as he pushed his heel back into a light speed. It was silent for a moment, nothing but their steaming breaths in the air.

“Ohhhkay…” Vincent’s small chuckle made him glance back up for a split second, an awkward grin on his face as he tried to keep his footing. “Jesus, I have no idea how you’re able to lead this. I swear, the moment you let go I’m going to drop.”

Michael’s expression twitched for a moment, but he still didn’t meet his gaze. “It’s nothing.” He muttered. “Just a bit of balance.”

They hadn’t been wearing gloves at all, when they’d first walked into the forest. For a while he’d regretted it, hands shoved firmly into his pockets in an attempt to keep away the cold. But now, in that delicate, cautious grip… His palms were warm. Uncomfortably warm.

Swallowing, he finally broke the silence again. “Y-Your feet.” He mumbled, trying to ignore the rising heat in his cheeks. “You’ve got to bend your knees more. Less tightness.”

“Well, my main worry from the start was falling, but sure. Let’s see.” His grip seemed to relax, shoulders falling slightly. “Oh. Wow, okay. That _is_ better.”

“It’s about confidence.” Michael shrugged. “A lot of people don’t like the ice because it makes them feel vulnerable, like they’re not in control and could fall at any moment. But once you get over it…” A smile irked at the corners of his mouth. “You get to actually enjoy it. Feels like you’re floating. You can speed up, slow down, come to a halt. You are in control. It’s just not the type that people get used to in everyday life.”

“Bragging, much.” He teased. “What are you, an ice-skating expert?”

He stiffened slightly, smile falling as his gaze dropped. “Class I took in high school.” His eyes narrowed defensively. “ It’s not _that_ bad. You learn a lot, it’s new, it gets to be a lot of fun once-”

“Hey, I wasn’t judging.” Vincent gave a crooked grin. “Come on, that’s one skill you’ve got against me. Clearly you know what you’re doing a lot better. Besides, what right do _I_ have to say it’s weird?”

His fingers flinched at the underlying meeting, eyes still staying on the ice. Vincent seemed to realize what he’d said too late, the silence returning as they continued to slide around. Both were dancing- well, _skating_ around the memories, and they knew it.

The only question was of who would be the first to break the ice.

“Do you want to try and skate on your own?” Michael could feel his hands freeze as soon as he asked, but he pressed on. “Come on. I might be more skilled, but you don’t want the animatronics to get a leg up too.”

A small snort of amusement. “If I end up falling, I’m blaming it on you.”

“Try it out. Maybe you’ll get the chance.” With a deep breath, he let go of his hands, pushing back as he glided away, still facing him.

“So, just… slide.” Vincent muttered.

“Pretty much.” He leaned out into a wide circle, carefully drifting around. “Widen your stance if you’re turning, and bend your knees further with it.”

“All around the knees.” He slowly began to follow, still shaky yet moving. “Christ, how do you move so much _faster_?”

“Wouldn’t focus on that. Speed’s much harder to learn when you don’t have actual ice skates on.” Michael came to a halt, hands back in his pockets. “Shoes aren’t exactly meant to slide, so you’ve got to keep a higher focus on balance. Else you’ll end up coming to a halt out of nowhere.”

“Yeah, no kidding. I- gah.” He stumbled to a stop, hands outstretched as he fought to keep his balance. “...How do you get going again?”

“Just push out. I’d recommend starting with one foot.”

He watched as Vincent hesitantly began to slide, biting his lip. It took a moment until he was fully moving again, arms still out.

“Knees.” He reminded, gliding right by with a smirk.

“Fuck you too.” He chuckled, turning around. “Not like _all_ of us had the absolute _wealth_ to afford an actual _class_ with _professionals_ to teach-”

“Oh, shut it.” Michael swatted him with an arm, stifling a chuckle as his stance wobbled. “It’s not like I was being a jealous asshole when we started-”

The lightness in his words died instantaneously, tongue drying up. He nearly lost balance, chest clenching as he realized how close he was to saying it. To talking about that night in the woods, when they were surrounded by nothing but the stars and leaves.

_Never. Never again. That was one night. The only night._

_It’s not happening again._

_You’re not letting it happen again._

_You’re letting it happen again._

“-chael? Michael!”

A hand brushed against his shoulder. It was light, yet the touch jolted him out of his thoughts like a spark of electricity. With a cry of surprise, he whirled around, knocking Vincent’s arm away. His shoes skittered across the ice, and suddenly, he was falling down, wind rushing through his hair as he shut his eyes tight-

Harsh stabs of pain went through his spine as his back hit the ice with a thump, the air knocked out of his lungs at the impact. For a moment he lay there, the freezing surface making him wince. Cold and blunt. He vaguely remembered the same feeling back in high school, the first few times he actually lost full balance and fell onto the rink.

Slowly, he opened his eyes back up, face all but searing with heat as he saw the shadow that had fallen on top of him. Moon-wide eyes staring back down at him in a similar shock, mauve skin mere inches away, dark ponytail dangling over his shoulder.

Michael swallowed. He really _had_ let it happen again.

“S-Sorry.” He forced out, trying in vain to hide the fearful tremor in his voice. “...Shouldn’t have got too lost in my thoughts.”

Vincent said nothing, barely acknowledging that he’d heard. Despite the ice they were both pressed against, a deep, unyielding warmth was in the space between them, one that ran up his spine like fire. It was no different from what he’d felt during their dance.

He couldn’t keep holding his gaze. It was too intense, too demanding. But where else to stare?

His lips? He felt his cheeks darken even further, but with each passing moment he was more lost to the haze over his mind. They looked so soft. Barely parted to let out small breaths that ghosted his skin, right above his collarbone. Gentle, too, if that was an acceptable descriptor. But it was. How had he not looked at them so much during their dance? Perhaps it was because of how much they’d been moving, spinning around in the trees, the world dancing beneath their eyes. Yet now, all stood still. No way in, no way out. Just… them.

Michael suddenly felt fingers drifting across his skin. He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t noticed his hand moving closer, heart pounding as the light edge of his nails trailed all the way down to his jawline. The material of his jacket pressed firmer against his chest, hand on his face lifting to grasp his own fingers instead, strands of hair suddenly close enough to tickle his skin, trembling wisps of steaming air stirring together-

…

…

So his lips _were_ soft.

His eyes began to shut, tense shoulders falling back against the ice. He was warm. It was so warm, lips pressed so delicately yet deeply against his, heart fluttering into bliss. He let the world fall away, caving into a dozen different wishes that all led back to the same.

_Good lord, if there’s a lord out there, don’t let this end._

At long last, Vincent leaned back. His lips still tingled from it all, blood rushing through his ears as he stared up at him. He took in a long, shaky breath, swallowing back the feeling for a moment.

“I-I’m not running away again.” He started, inwardly cursing the returning tremor. “I didn’t… for that night, I wasn’t… thinking. I-I just got scared.”

A small, breathy chuckle in response. “It’s fine.” He murmured. “I was worried you were mad, and… well, that was why you were avoiding me. Or just wanted to forget it.”

“I thought you’d be mad.” Michael whispered. It was pointless to stay so quiet, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to raise his voice. “I _did_ want to forget it, but…” He trailed off. “Just because I didn’t want to think about it. And… bring back the feelings.”

Vincent’s lips curved into a light, soft smile. “What about now?” He asked, fingers still clasped around his own. There was a nervous energy to his words. “...How does another dance sound?”

His heart thudded inside his chest as he held his gaze, warmth racing through his skin. “Yeah.” He managed. “I think I’d like that.”

Michael lost sight of what happened afterwards. Being let up from the ground, facing Chica and Bonnie’s inquisitive eyes, faces flushing from more than the cold after a few vague responses. They’d left the pond already, walking deeper into the forest. But it was still just the two of them.

All alone, in a small, snowy clearing, cool silence in the air around them, hands clasped together.

“May I have this dance?” Vincent’s words were saccharine, the clear glint of amusement in his eyes.

Michael gave a light scoff as he spun around, bodies pressed close together. “You already got it.”

“Just barely.” His other set of fingers were wrapped around his jacket, pressed into the small of his back. “And no one’s complaining.”

“Then shut up and dance with me, you moron.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
